


Penance

by sketchai (sketchymurr)



Category: Tricksters - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-02
Updated: 2011-06-02
Packaged: 2017-10-20 01:25:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/207322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sketchymurr/pseuds/sketchai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taybur, post Dunevon bday party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Penance

Taybur Sigibat was fairly sure that the world was falling apart. As he tried clumsily to come to grips with all that had happened, everything seemed to slip through his fingers like sand. He lay in his bed, staring at the ceiling. What did he have left?

Dunevon was dead. He was – had been – such a sweet boy. And he had loved him. Even when the regents had pushed him to his limit and he cried and cried, even when he vomited soursop all over his front, even when he cried himself to sleep, Taybur silent on the other side of the door, wishing he could comfort him...

All that came to mind, in his dull thoughts, was Aly Homewood. She was up to something, with those mischievous eyes- eyes that were either hazel with green or green with some hazel. Oh, she played innocent... but there was something about him that had his hackles stand up on end. He didn't think she'd had anything to do with Dunevon's death... Taybur gripped the sheet in his fist as he bit back a sob. No, he'd seen her face. Even in his grief, he'd registered Aly's face. She couldn't hide the sorrow and anger. Not from him.

Swallowing hard, Taybur exhaled. Tomorrow, tomorrow he'd find her. He'd confront her. If she did have anything to do with his king's death, he'd take her down so fast she wouldn't have time to blink...

And if she didn't, maybe she would help him.

Sending another prayer silently to the Black God to carefully cradle his lost king, Taybur rolled over.

Tomorrow was a new day.


End file.
